


The Stranger & His Coffee

by hiinacolada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinacolada/pseuds/hiinacolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today could be the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger & His Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> based on one of those corny coffee au prompts on tumblr

“Stranger-kun!!” Oikawa shouted enthusiastically, “Is today going to be the day?!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he walked towards him. He let out a small sigh before responding. “Not today, not tomorrow, no-”

“Not ever?” Oikawa finished, absently drumming his finger against the counter. Defeated.

Iwaizumi smiled, “Maybe not never,”

Oikawa smiled too, nodding his head as he grabbed a marker, “That’s what you always say, Stranger-kun. So, what’s the name for today?”

“Shouldn’t you make the coffee first?” Iwaizumi question, slightly confused.

“I roughly estimate the time you’ll be here and make it ahead of time.”

There was a small moment of silence. Was that supposed to be endearing or disturbing?

Iwaizumi eyed him suspiciously.

“Creepykawa,” he mumbled, pulling out his wallet, “You do that for other people too?”

Oikawa jumped at the name. “I’m not creepy! Y-You’re just my favorite person and I really like you s-so I, you know, I-I just...”

Oikawa was blushing. And Iwaizumi would’ve definitely said something about if he weren’t blushing too.

Oikawa violently shook his head. He had to overcome the awkwardness he just created. He rang up the cash register and indirectly looked at Iwaizumi. “It’ll be-”

Iwaizumi pushed the money forward, head down. He felt like his cheeks going to be burned red at this point. “I know, we do this every day.”

He took the cash and smiled to himself as he placed it into the machine. “Exact change.”

Oikawa took a deep breath. It was time for him to recompose himself.

“I’ll go get your coffee. Move over to the pickup counter so Kenma can take orders. But in the meantime,” Oikawa had spun on his heel and headed towards the back, speaking over his shoulder, “think of a good name.”

“Wait!” Iwaizumi snickered, causing Oikawa to stop in his tracks, “Can it be Creepykawa?”

Oikawa let out a shrill noise and stormed off. “Meanie! Think of something better!”

“Mhmm, I’ll do just that,” Iwaizumi said in response.

Ahh but, he already the perfect name in mind

When Oikawa returned, he wore a slight pout as he asked for his name, “What’ll it be today?”

“Hajime. H-A-J-I-M-E.”

He said it so swiftly and with ease, earning an uncertain gaze from Oikawa. The marker was held carefully between his fingers, only centimeters away from the cup. “Hajime?”

“Something wrong with that?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in alarm, “No! No, not at all. It’s… It’s actually a very beautiful name, you, you just caught me off guard. Where’d you come up with that? Is it someone you know?”

Iwaizumi swayed his head back and forth, shoulders raised. “Ehhh, you could say that.”

Oikawa huffed as he scribbled the name onto the still steaming cup, “One of these days needs to be the day, _Hajime_.”

“No, ‘see you next time’ or ‘you’re welcome anytime’? Tsk tsk,”

“Pleasure doing business, come back again..” Oikawa mumbled in response, his voice monotone.

“That’s more like it, although you _could_ sound more excited.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Iwaizumi let out a small ‘oh’ and began to dig through his bag, “That reminds me, I have something for you.”

He pulled out a small slip of paper folded in half, “Open it when I leave.”

Oikawa felt a little skepticism creeping up on him, “Why after you leave?”

Iwaizumi let out a small, almost giggle sounding laugh as he grabbed the cup and walked towards the exit. “Worry about that latter!”

Immediately after he walked passed the store front windows, Oikawa unfolded the paper and read aloud,

“Today was the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk the ending isnt exactly what i had in mind but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
